Talk:Lucid Dreaming/@comment-5933676-20140401184747/@comment-19903036-20140401191736
Step 1: Keep a Journal by your side while you sleep. Most important step is to write down any and Everything you can into it of what you dreamt about the moment you wake up. 90% of Dreams are forgotten within the first 10 minutes of waking, so be snappy! Step 2: That's pretty much the only step you have to remember to do is the one above. The rest of what i'm going to tell you are simple tips that I recommend you take, for they greatly enhance your chances of having a lucid dream. Tip 1: Develop your own physical motif. A very common one is to simply look at your hand throughout the day and count the numbers of fingers and your thumb making sure to come up to a total of 5. (Do this at least once an hour.) While you do you're physical motif check, ask yourself Am I Dreaming? In a dream you don't normally have the same corresponding number of digits on your hands as you do while awake, meaning if you ask if you are dreaming and something about your hands seems a little off to you, you will have a huge chance of breaking out of the dreaming pattern and become conscious. Another common motif is to look at a digital clock. Ask the same Am I dreaming? question while looking at it, the numerical symbols will look strange in someway as if it were jibberish if you are dreaming. Key note: Always ask Am I Dreaming?. Tip 2: Those are the main two points you should know. The Dream Journal, Creating a Physical Motif and Asking Am I Dreaming?. But here's an interesting tip if you are successful at becoming consious while dreaming. There is this feeling when get at the end of a dream where we know we are about to wake up soon, this is especially noticable during a lucid dream. Wouldn't it be nice if along with doing whatever we want in a dream, we can prolong the dream to?... Well. There is a trick for that! Which has a success rate of 96% to lengthen the dream! And don't ask how i came up with that percentage, it is just what when given to me when i researched lucid dreaming sometime ago. It surprisingly worked every single time I was able to remember it. Note that you have to remember you can do it while Consious in dream state, which is hard as hell remembering something out dream state -_-. Oh but the actual trick! It's called Spinning. And yes it is exactly as it sounds, no tricks whatsoever. When you feel that annoying urge that you are about to awake from a lucid dream, if you can some how remember that spinning will make it last longer, then do it. Just jump up and spin. As much as you want, as high as you want, spin in place whatever. I usually spin once and the dream is prolonged! That's another thing, i'm not sure how many times you can do it in a dream, I usually only do this technique once and forget it afterwords so I only extend the dream time that one time. But im rambling. If you need anymore assistance just ask. Lucid Dreaming is something im actually pretty good at xD